But You're A Malfoy!
by snickerrbar
Summary: Faith Malfoy is a disgrace to her family. She's alone in her life. When she befriends the Marauders, can things change for the better, or will they just get worse? RemusOC.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Faith Malfoy.**

**Okayy. This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. I wrote this ages ago, but I'm publishing it now. Let me know what you think. =D

* * *

**  
My name is Faith Malfoy and I'm the sister of Lucius Malfoy. (Unfortunately enough).

I'm new to Hogwarts, cause I used to go to Beauxbatons, but got kicked out for bad behavior.

Which is another reason why I am despised by my family.

I don't look like a Malfoy. I have wavy red hair unlike the others who are obviously blonde, but I carry the traditional Malfoy pale skin and icy blue eyes.

I'm a great disappointment to my parents because I don't act like a pure blood and think that all wizards are equal. I have often been told to go and join the "Weasley scum", which I've never understood because I didn't know who the Weasleys were.

I'm kind and smart and funny and play Keeper in quidditch. My dream is to play professional.

I feel alone most of the time because of my parents rejection and my lack of friends. (Most of the girls rejected me at Beauxbatons because I was different, and not girly enough.)

Ha! I don't even try and make friends anymore.

Lucius and I used to be great friends, but that slowly dwindled as I got older and had different ideas. It pains me a lot to see what he has become.

* * *

**The story starts as Faith has just gotten sorted into Gryffindor and has met Lucius in the corridors just afterwards...**

**I smell trouble...  
Hehe!**

**-Snicker**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Faith Malfoy.

* * *

**

"Hey Lucius!" I called to my brother across the entrance hall. Then I spotted his friends with him. "Hey Regulus! Hey Serverus!"

They both turned their noses up at me, but then again I hadn't expected anything more.

"What do you want?" Lucius barked at me.

"Can't I say hello?" I frowned, "You're my brother."

"Don't say that out loud!" he commanded angrily as Serverus and Regulus looked ashamedly at the floor.

"But... you are." I stated confusedly.

"And you're a disappointment." he snapped.

You recoiled in shock. I'd heard that from everyone in the family. My parents. My old teachers. My old friends. But even though Lucius and I were no longer friends, I'd never thought I'd hear those words from him.

"Don't come over all innocent!" he shouted. People started to turn to look. "It's disgusting! You're pathetic!"

"What... what have I done?" I barely squeaked out.

"You're a Malfoy! You've disgraced our proud name! Gryffindor!" he hissed so people could no longer hear him, but they still looked on interestedly.

"But...I can't help it...I..." I stuttered.

"You're no sister of mine." he said so quietly, it was almost gentle.

"But Lucius..."

He shook his head in disgust, and turned to leave.

"But, I'm your sister..." I said softly.

He stopped, and sharply turned on his heel, facing me with fury blazing in his eyes.

"NEVER, EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" he shouted dangerously.

Bitter tears sprang to my eyes. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" he retorted.

"We used to be friends."

"When I was too young and ignorant to see you for the pathetic sniveling blood traitor that you are." he snarled.

The tears jogged down my cheeks.

He shook his head again. "Pathetic." Then he tried to leave.

"Lucius..." I begged, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, SCUM!" he roared, slapping me hard across the face, sending me skidding across the entrance hall floor.

"Lucius..." I cried.

He made to jump at me, fists clenched, but four figures suddenly stepped in the way.

"Torturing students again, are we Lucy?" said a voice.

"None of your business what we do, Black." Serverus sneered, moving to Lucius's side.

"I think it is, Snivelly." said a different voice. "See, that innocent girl you just shoved to the ground happens to be our new housemate. In our year too if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh shut up Pothead." Regulus snorted, as if he wasn't worth the time.

"Don't you insult him, dear brother." the first voice snapped. "He's twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Don't rise to their level, Sirius." warned a third, calmer voice.

In answer to this comment my brother and his friends threw back their heads and howled.

"Yea! You... gits... should just leave us alone!" a fourth weaker voice piped up.

"Keep out of this Pettigrew. This is a matter for real men!" Lucius spat.

"So I guess that counts you out Malfoy, Snape, Black." the second voice quiped. "We'll be seeing you around. Although I sincerely hope that's not the case."

"That's right. Walk away Potter." Snape hissed.

The first boy then leaped upon them.

"SIRIUS! NO!" the third voice cried.

"Yeah! Save me a piece!" the second shouted gleefully, joining the fray.

"JAMES!" the third voice yelled. The he sighed. "Peter, help me. Help me get her out the way."

But the boy called Peter gave a terrified squeak, and rushed away.

"Come back here you yellow bellied bastard!" the boy shouted then shook his head and crouched down beside me.

My vision was blurred with tears, and I couldn't make out his features as he hauled me upwards and away from the fight.

He sat me down on the stairs as the hall hastily cleared so the people in it wouldn't get in trouble.

"What's your name?" the boy asked loudly over the racket.

"Faith." I answered softly, not meeting his eye.

"Okay, well you sit right there Faith. It'll be okay. I'll be back in a minute, once I've sorted this out. Okay?" he said reassuringly.

I nodded once, and he disappeared off.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Are you alright?" There was a flash of red hair and emerald eyes and then there was a girl about my age beside me.

I nodded slowly.

"You're new here right?" She asked kindly.

Again, I nodded.

"My names Lily Evans. You?"

"Faith." I said.

She waited for me to elaborate, but I couldn't bring myself to say 'Malfoy'.

"You're in Gryffindor, right?"

I nodded, yet again.

"Me too. Do you want me to show you the common room, and we can get away from these brawling boys?"

"The boy said to wait here." I said.

"They'll be in no state to come and find you when this is over. I'm sure they'll see you again later." Lily said adamantly, hoisting me up and leading me up to a portrait where she stated a password and led me inside. She showed me to my new dormitory, and I crashed on my bed trying to forget all that had just happened.

-x-

"I want to go and see them." I said adamantly, closing my book with a snap, looking up at Lily later that night.

"Who?" she asked absently.

"The boys. The ones that helped me earlier."

"You don't know their names." she reminded me.

"But they haven't come back yet. There must be a hospital wing here, like at Beauxbatons. They must be there. I can work out who they are. Please, please, please, take me to the hospital wing so I can thank them. Please..." I pleaded.

She looks you up and down. "Fine." she said finally. "But if it's who I think it is, then I'm leaving." She warned.

"Okay." I sighed. "Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes, and linked arms with me.

We arrived breathless at the hospital wing minutes later, where a young healer witch opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello Madame Pomfrey. We're looking for a couple of boys who saved my friend earlier." Lily said. "Do you reckon we could see if they're here?"

Madame Pomfrey turned around and looked in the hospital wing. "If you're looking for James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin then I can help you. If you're not then you're out of luck."

But you recognised a couple of the names, and click them into place. "That's them!" I said excitedly.

Lily groaned. "I'd hoped it wouldn't be. I'm waiting outside."

"Fine." I said, then I thanked her one last time, and followed the healer into the wing.

There was a boy asleep in a bed near the window, and the other two boys were awake and showing each other scars and bruises on their forearms and such.

The nearest one looks up, nods then goes back to rubbing a bruise on his shoulder.

The other one doesn't look up. but engages the small man called Peter, who had run away when danger reared it's ugly head, in conversation.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously to the boy rubbing his arm.

He looked up at me in surprise, then does a double take, and the memory clicked into place as he recognized me as the girl he saved earlier.

"Oh, yeah, fine. Small price to pay really." He grinned running a hand through his already messy black hair, then patted the seat next to his bed.

I sat with my back to the others.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." I said as he held out a hand for me to shake.

"James Potter."

You shook the hand.

"And you?"

"Faith."

"Faith what?"

I changed the subject. "They didn't hurt you too badly did they?"

"No. Nothing worse than normal." he said with a brave smile. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm new here. I used to go to Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons? The French lot? Why aren't you there anymore?"

"Madame Maxime doesn't look too kindly upon the biting of my fellow students." I said sheepishly.

"You got expelled for biting the other students?" he said, eyebrows almost shooting off his head.

"And that time I set fire to the library."

He smiled.

"And when I accidentally pushed Marietta Cornwall off the owlery tower."

He frowned, a slight smile playing upon his lips.

"She's alright now. They caught her before she hit the ground. She was just a little shaken."

He roared with laughter. "You're marauder material!" as he clapped you heartily on the back.

"Marauder...?" I frowned.

"Me and my friends. We're the maruaders - campaigning for student rights, beating up Slytherins, pissing off teachers and generally having a laugh. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

"I... thought your name was James." I said with a smile.

"It is. Prongs is my nickname."

"Why?"

He tapped his nose.

"Anyway I just came to say thanks." I said.

"Welcome. Anytime. Just not too often. Still moving a little gingerly."

"Mr. Potter? Have you taken your potion?" The healer asked, bustling past me and tapping a goblet.

"No but I'm sure you'll fix that right away miss." James grimaced.

"Faith, Are you done yet?" Lily called, barging into the room.

"Evans!" James said brightly. "Come to visit? Draw up a chair! Great to see you!"

"Deflate your head, Potter. I'm here with Faith. She came to thank you, and now we're going." Lily snapped, taking me by the hand.

"So you'll thank moron over there, but not yours truly?" the second boy in the other bed says.

"Oh yeah!" I wheeled around. Then I saw him. "YOU!" I roared, taking in the well built, scruffy black haired boy in front of me.

He takes a moment to place your face in his memory, then jumps up, out of bed. "YOU!"

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I go to school here! What are you doing here? Fancy pants boarding school kick you out?" he sneered.

"If you must know - yes!" I said angrily.

"You two know each other then?" James commented meekly.

"You could say that!" Black said, turning to James. "Do you know what she is? She's a Malfoy!" He said pointing a dramatic finger at me.

James snorted. "Stop being an idiot Padfoot. She doesn't look like a Malfoy. She's in Gryffindor. She was being beaten up by a Malfoy..."

"I am." I said quietly. "I am a Malfoy. As Black would know."

James and Lily looked at him for an explanation.

"Black's and Malfoy's are pureblood families. Vital we mix from a young age. Oh yes. Many a garden party I spent being tortured to insanity in a small cupboard in Malfoy Manor by my dear brother and the two Malfoy siblings." Black shuddered then glared at me.

"Things change Black." I said quietly. "I'm not an ignorant child who looks up to her older brother anymore."

"No. Things don't change that much. Once a pureblood stuck up bitch, always a pureblood stuck up bitch. If I'd known it was you I was risking my neck for I wouldn't have bothered. Take your thanks and shove it up your arse, Malfoy!" he spat, and then leaped onto his bed and wrenched the hangings closed.

The boy that had been asleep woke up with a jolt. "Who is so determined to wake me up?" he groaned sleepily.

James and Lily were staring dumbstruck at me.

I dropped my gaze onto the floor.

The sleepy boy stood up gingerly, and shuffled over. "Faith? Is that you? Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me." I whispered. "You wouldn't want to get infected with anything would you?"

Then, I turned and stalked out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**That was it! Eek! Wasn't that exciting? Let me know what you thinks.  
-Snicker**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (sadness...)  
Peoples, I love y'all, but I would really love some reviews as well. =D  
Okay, so this chapter takes place right after Faith storms out of the hospital wing.  
Enjoy...

* * *

**

**Third Person**

"What the hell just happened?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Bloody good question." James answered angrily, wrenching back the curtain around Sirius's bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting." Sirius said defiantly.

Lily marched up to him. "What the hell were you thinking?" She said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Telling her exactly what I think of her and her stupid family!" Sirius retorted.

"Tell me, did it ever cross your terrifyingly tiny mind that she might not be like them? For one thing, she was having an argument with her brother in which he called her scum. Point number two - She's a GRYFFINDOR! And lastly, she's already gone and made friends with a 'mudblood'!" Lily yelled.

"Don't call yourself that Evans..." James protested quietly.

"Shut up Potter. Well Black? Did you ever stop to think that maybe she's different than the rest of them?"

Sirius seemed to be having trouble speaking, leaving Lily to just shake her head, and storm out to find Faith.

"Padfoot, what did you do?" Remus asked, quietly sitting on the end of his bed. "And Wormtail, the shoutings stopped. You can stop hiding down there."

Peter crept out from under the bed and sat on it, only to have James shove him off, and sit down himself.

"He only went and told the poor girl that she was not to hang around with us or exist due to the fact that she's a Malfoy." James said angrily. "She's a nice girl Sirius. Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do you have any idea...any idea...what that 'nice girl' is capable of?" Sirius shuddered.

"No. But I know perfectly well what you're capable of!" Remus snapped.

"Oh, just because you think she's hot, doesn't mean that she isn't a bitch!" Sirius retorted angrily.

"I...I do not...hot? What?" Remus blushed.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, then continued. "She made my life a living hell. Her and Lucius and Regulus. Tortured me when I was a kid. Hexed me. Locked me in cupboards. Laughed at me. Different aren't I?" he raised his voice, angry tears in his eyes. "Different!"

The he stood up, and stormed from the hospital wing.

"We really cocked it up this time, Moony." James said softly. "Now what do we do?"

"You're call. You're Sirius's best friend. And you're the one that's talked to the Faith girl most." Remus shrugged.

"Shall we just pretend it never happened?" Peter suggested.

"But it did happen." Remus sighed.

"We can pretend. Marauders are good at pretending." James said.

"Not from each other." Remus pointed out.

"Right you are Moony." James admitted sadly.

"But I suppose we don't have a choice." Remus sighed heavily.

"So Prongs, Moony, it never happened?" Peter confirmed.

"What never happened?" James frowns bemusedly, making the other two laugh.

**Faith POV**

"FAITH! OI, FAITH!" Sirius yelled, spotting my retreating back down a corridor.

"WHAT? COME TO HAVE ANOTHER GO AT ME!" I shouted back at him.

"NO! CAN YOU JUST..." He realized that he was still shouting, even though he'd caught up with me, and people started to look. I'd had enough looking for one day. "Can you just hear me out?"

"Waiting." I said, tapping my foot, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have blown my top like that. It was wrong, and I believe you. You're not that little girl anymore. I'm sorry."

"That means so much to me." I responded sarcastically, swivelling around to leave.

He grabbed me by the wrist and turned me back around to face him again.

"It means a lot to me." He said seriously, inching closer so I could feel his breath on my face. "Am I forgiven?"

I thought for a second. Well, what harm would it do?

"Sure, why not?" I said honoring him with a fleeting smile.

"So James thinks your ideal marauder material then." Sirius said backing off slightly, and walking alongside me down the corridor.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sighed.

"You're not too thrilled, then?"

"You and your friends..." I shook my head. "...not my type of people. I prefer to operate alone."

"Which is why your still a virgin, right?"

I snorted, and then saw the look on his face. "Yeah. I'm a virgin. We're only in out fifth year, Black. Oh don't tell me you're not."

"It's Sirius, not Black. And no I'm not. If you had any idea how many girlfriends I'd had..."

"I have some idea. It really pisses off Regulus. I heard him bitching about it to Lucius. How you got all the girls." I laughed.

"Not all the girls." He said quietly.

"No? Who has managed to resist the Black charm?"

He sighed. "When I was growing up I knew this one girl. Sweet as can be. Pretty. Smart. Funny. You know the whole caboodle. But she was misguided. She changed under the influence of her family. Became a royal bitch."

My breath caught in my throat. Surely he couldn't be talking about...me? "What happened to her and you?" I asked quietly.

"Well...I drifted away from the Black family traditions and hardly saw her again. Last thing I heard she was...well...she was walking along beside me, completely reformed."

I stopped in my tracks, as did he.

He looked down at me.

"Sirius..." I said quietly. "I...Sirius..."

"What?" He said, stepping closer.

"Sirius..." I said again.

"Thank you for teaching me my name." He rolled his eyes, and then grew serious, stepping closer still.

Then his lips crashed onto mine with unquestionable certainty. Passion and hatred and years and years of ignorance pass between you - all of it misunderstood. He drew away.

"Wow..." I whispered.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I jumped backwards.

"What?" He frowned.

I shook my head slowly.

"Is someone frigid?" He teased.

"I'd rather be frigid than a whore." I retorted breathlessly.

"I'd rather be your boyfriend than spend another moment without you." He said, looking at me intently.

I burst out laughing. "Good one!"

"I'm not joking." He said softly.

I froze. "You're not?"

He shook his head.

"Oh." I said quietly. Then I turned and ran; ran fast back to the common room.

I leaned up against the closed portrait hole. "Bastard." I breathed.

Then the portrait hole opened, and a couple of people came in knocking me to the floor.

"Faith?" It was the boy that was asleep in the hospital wing.

"Yuh-huh." I muttered rubbing, my head.

He helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I frowned.

"Oh - of course. Sorry. Remus Lupin." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey." James said. "I'm really sorry about Sirius."

"Don't worry. He's already told me." I said slowly.

"He did? That's not like Padfoot." James mused.

"Right before he asked me out." I muttered.

"He...he what?" Remus said slowly.

"Asked her out." James supplied surprisedly.

"Did I hear that right?" Lily said from behind me.

You jump about a mile, and turned around to see her scowling.

"C'mon." She growled. "We need to have a serious chat about this."

She took my by the hand, and lead me up to my dorm.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything. I kind of...well I kind of ran away."

A smile spread across her face, and she started to laugh. "You are clueless. You don't run away when someone asks you out!"

"I do." I said.

"Well..." She prompted, still chuckling. "What are you going to say?"

I paused. A memory of him flashed into my head.

_We were both five years old, lying in the field outside Malfoy Manor._

_'You are probably the nicest Malfoy in your family. You know that?' He remarked to me, letting a handful of wheat go and watching it be swept away by the wind._

_'That may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me Mr Black.' I giggled._

_'No. It was the nicest.' he said, leaning over and tickling you._

_Then, two black shadows passed across us, blocking out the sun._

_'Faith! What do you think you're doing?' Lucius snapped, yanking me to my feet._

_'I'm just playing, Lucy.' I laughed uneasily._

_'Don't want to hang around with him Faith.' Regulus said. 'He's bad news. He's disgrace to the family.'_

_'You're a disgrace to the whole world!' Sirius hissed at him._

The memory punctuated, and jolted forward to a few years later.

_'You're turn Faith. You remember the spell?' Lucius said, kicking out at the crying young boy in front of him._

_'Of course.' I snapped. 'How many times...'_

_'Faith...please...We used to be friends...' Sirius begged, coughing feebly into his fist._

_'Before she knew better. She's with us now.' Regulus smirked._

_I smiled proudly._

_'You should be real proud Faith. You've managed to sink to the bottom of the bottom.' Sirius spat at my feet. 'Real proud.'_

_'Shut up!' I yelled._

_'Impudent cur!' Lucius roared. 'CRUCIO!'_

_I watched, feeling, but not showing a single sign of remorse as Sirius writhed in pain.  
_

"Yes." I said finally to Lily. "I'm going to say yes. He deserves that."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Lily smiled.

"I hope so too." I smiled fleetingly.

* * *

**Yay!! Review review review!  
-Snicker**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello people who read this story. I would like to apologize to those who have been awaiting a new chapter. I just got back from India, and now I can start writing again. Enjoy!  
By the way. This story IS AU. So for those of you who think this story isn't realistic enough, I apologize. But believe me. I am COMPLETELY well-informed about Harry Potter, and I know there are some parts in this story that are unrealistic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

Two Years Later (7th Year)

"SHOT!" Sirius yelled jubilantly, flying around the pitch with his arms in the air.

"PADFOOT!" James shouted after him, shaking his head. "YOU MISSED DUMBASS!"

"Pshaw! No, I didn't. I..." He turned around to see me holding the quaffle between my outstretched hands, and cocky smirk on my face.

"DAMN!" He shouted, punching the air.

"You got beat by a gggggiiirrrrllll!" James teased as we landed.

"Not just any girl." I said in a wounded voice.

"Yeah. It takes a special sort of girl to be going out with Sirius for two whole years!" James snorted out.

"Two wonderful years." Sirius grined, pecking me on the cheek.

"Nice practice Padfoot, Prongs, Avis." Peter said, jogging down from the stands to walk beside me.

When I had been "initiated" to be a marauder, They guys gave me the nickname,Avis, due to the fact that my animagus was an onyx Raven (A/N. For those of you who don't know, Avis means bird in Latin) I'd been an animagus before I'd even come to know about Remus and his 'furry little problem'. Which was yet aother reason why I'd been kicked out of Beauxbatons. 'Illegal magic is not magic at all, Miss Malfoy!' as the headmistress had said.

"I know right?" I said. "Sirius is almost good enough to play for Hufflepuff now."

James laughed.

Sirius took a playful swipe at my head but I ducked in time. As I straightened up, he pulled me into a strong, one armed embrace.

"Where's Moony?" James asked.

"Library." Sirius and I said at once. Of course he was there. Where else would he be?

"No. He's over there by the lake." Peter said, gesturing to where a lone figure was standing throwing stones into the water. Guess I was wrong this time...

"Is he alright, Wormtail?" I asked.

Peter shrugged.

"I'm gonna go and talk to him." I said.

"I'll come." James said quickly. "Sirius? You coming?"

"Nah. I have to do that essay for Slughorn."

"I'll go with you Padfoot." Peter said.

They waved and went up to the castle.

James and I started walking towards where Remus was standing.

"Moony..." James called when we were close enough to speak, and not be heard by anyone but Remus and ourselves.

"Piss off Prongs." Remus barked.

James and I exchanged a look as if to say 'Full moon soon.'

"Don't be like that Rem." I said.  
He swiveled around at the sound of my voice.

"Hey Faith." he sighed.

"What's up with you?" I asked as James sat himself down on the bank.

"What isn't?" he said, throwing himself down next to James and lying backwards.

I lied next to him on me stomach, swinging my legs in the air, picking at the grass.

"What's getting you down at this very moment specifically?" James said.

Remus sighed, but didn't speak.

"Rem?" I asked quietly. "Is it PMS?"

"Isn't that a girl thing?" James said with an awkward look on his face.

"Not if it stands for Pre-Moon Stress." I pointed out. James snorted.

"It's probably enhanced by that." Remus sighed. "I always feel like this before the full moon. Which is making everything a great deal worse."

"Making what worse. You're starting to worry me Rem." I said flicking a strand of grass at him.

He brushed it away and rubbed his eyes, his fingers lingering at his prematurely lined temples. "Boy things. You wouldn't understand."

My jaw tightened while James let out a low whistle. I hated when any of my boys said that.  
"Boy things." I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Oh no!" Moony said quickly, sitting up, trying to fix thigs. "I didn't mean it. I can talk to you about anything just as well as I can talk to James or Sirius. I-I am not making assumptions based on your gender." he said as he reached out to touch my arm. "I just can't talk to you about this one specific thing."

"Cause it's a boy thing?" I said angrily, brushing his arm away.

"No. It is a boy thing but, you know I would still talk to you about that kind of stuff. I just can't this time because...well...it's complicated." He barely stuttered out. The worry lines on his forehead grew deeper.

"You're digging yourself into a hole their Rem." James remarked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I shall be going now." I stated coldly. "Sirius and Peter are writing essays in the library. I think I'll go and join them where my opinions are respected despite the fact that I don't have a penis."

As I stormed up to the castle. Why did noys have to be such arseholes sometime. I mean, Remus it the type of guy that know when I'm PMSing, and he's the type of guy that will make me feeling better during that monthly time period. As I was fuming up to the library, I ran into Lily.

"Hey Lils." I sighed.

"Hey Faith. How's life in 'paradise'?"

"Sexist." I growled. "James and Rem are talking about boy things. Boy things which I'm not allowed to know about."

"Oh dear. Where are Black and Pettigrew?"

"Library." I said. "Which is where I'm going."

I carried on up the stairs to find Sirius feverishly copying Peter's essay. I looked down at the words Sirius was writing, and held in a laugh.

"What exactly are you copying Sirius?" I asked in an innocent voice, sitting opposite him.

"Peter's essay." He muttered, still scriblling furiously.  
"For what subject?" I smiled.

He looked at the title. "MUGGLE STUDIES!?"

"Peter doesn't take NEWT potions, does he Padfoot?" I laughed out to him.

"...no." He hung his head, as if ashamed.

"So you thought you'd still try and copy off him for a subject he doesn't even take? Did you not notice that rubber ducks don't have anything to do with moonstone?"

"Speaking of moons. Where's Rem and James?"

"Boy talk." I growled.

Sirius grimaced. "Oh dear. And who brought that up?"

"Moony. He says he's worried about boy things so I'm not allowed to know. But James is." I said in a mocking voice.

"Poor Avis. Don't worry about them." said Sirius, taking my hand. "They probably only wanted you to clear off so they could enjoy their gay relationship together. They think we don't know!" Sirius snorted and I laughed, just as Peter walked in.

"What's funny?" he asked. Sirius turned his head in Peter's direction.

"PETER!" Sirius yelled, dropping my hand and standing up. "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A MUGGLE STUDIES ESSAY TO COPY WHEN I HAD TO DO A POTIONS ONE!"  
I gave a small, sad smile. I loved those brief moments which Sirius and I got to spend together, just holding hands, or holding each other in the common room. But they were always brief and over as quickly as I cared to register the. I let out a sigh. I loved Sirius, but sometimes I doubted whether he loved me.

I got up and placed my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Faith Malfoy. Most amazing girl I know." he said, while I felt his face crack into a smile.

He turned around and places his hands on my waist, kissing you deeply.

And then there were moments like those when I was sure that Sirius and I were meant to be together forever. That he loved me with all his heart and soul.

"Do you love me?" I murmered.

"More than I could ever say." He said, his eyes sparkling. "And yet you still won't shag me."

And then there were moments like those when he opened his mouth and said something so incredibly...Sirius-like. I wanted to scream.

"No. I won't." I said, drawing away from him. "Will you please stop pushing me?"

"You sound like such a virgin." he rolled his eyes.

"I am a virgin." I said.

"Well, don't tell people that. I gotta rep to protect." He snorted.

"Sometimes you're a pig Sirius." I said angrily.

"Oink Oink." He said wryly.

We glared at each other for a few moments, knowing that I would stare him down eventually. All of a sudden, James rushed into the library.

"Padfoot, Avis, Wormtail - there you are! C'mon, come quick! Rem...He..." James shook his head. "It was Lucius. Lucius and Snivellus and Regulus! C'mon!"

"What?" I said sharply. "What's up with Rem?"

No matter how angry I was at him - I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"They hexed him. He's in a bad way. I got him up to the boys dorm. Lily's watching him now. I came to find you...help..." He finished meekly.

I didn't stop to pick up my bag as I tore out of the library with James at my heels. Peter and Sirius looked at each other dumbly for a moment before running after me as quickly as they could.

"REMUS! REMUS! REM! Rem..." I shouted as I ran up the boys staircase, then lowered my voice as I wrenched open the door and to see him lying motionless on his bed.

Lily was standing, leaning against the wall, biting her nails anxiously.

"I thought you were going to get help, Potter!" She yelled at James.

"I did." He frowned anxiously.

"I meant medical help!" She snapped.

"But I got Faith...She'll help...she can..." James words faded.

"Do what exactly? I'm going to the hospital wing." Lily huffed at she attempted to walk away.

"No!" James cried desperately. "You can't! They'll expel us all! Me and Remus and Sirius and Faith and Peter."

"But... but they didn't have anything to do with it." She said, still trying to get out of James's tight grip.

"Yes, but that's what they'll assume. We'll all get punished! 'One more foot out of line and you're out of here!' McGonagall's words ver batem!"

"So you'd rather he died..."

"He's not going to die! It will have worn off in a couple of hours!"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll go and get help!"

I tuned out the bickering Lily and James, glided forwards and dropped to my knees by Remus's bed.

"Rem?" I muttered, taking his hand. "Stop fooling Rem. It's not funny. Stop fooling."

He stirred gently, but other than that nothing.

"What exactly happened James?" Lily asked gently. The bickering had stopped, and my brain was working once again.

"We were talking then...that lot...Snivelly and Lucius and Regulus...them...they attacked us...completely unprovoked...It was Snivelly...he said...I've never heard it before...Sectumsempra..."

My eyes widened. "Sectumsempra?" I asked, hoping what he had just said was not true.

"Yeah..." James said slowly.

"How did you stop the bleeding?" I began hyperventilating.

"What bleeding?" James asked.  
"James - you moron!" I shouted, hastily unbuttoning Remus's shirt and tearing off the bandages he was already wearing to cover the many scars of his most recent transformations.

Blood was pumping from three diagonal slashes in his already patched chest.

"Blimey..." James muttered.

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked. "How could you not have noticed that?" Lily smacked him round the head.

"Well he's always got those bandages and I didn't know...he just kind of paled and fell over and..." James began hyperventilating as well.  
"DO SOMETHING!" I pleaded, pressing my hands to the wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood. But it had no affect besides making my hands slippery.

Lily pushed James out of the way and waved her wand doing some fancy wand work. The blood flow weakened. Lily broke out in a sweat as she repeated the spell over and over again.

Suddenly Remus jerked awake, his eyes rolling madly in his head, writhing in pain.

The cuts Lily's had been patiently healing for half an hour had began splitting open and bleeding again.

"Lie still if you want to live you dimwit!" Lily commanded, but Remus either took no notice of her or he couldn't hear her.

Then he caught sight of the blood, and roared in surprise.

"Rem..." I whispered, taking his hand in my bloody ones. "Rem...be still Rem...C'mon...please...Rem..."

His eyes focus on mine for a split second. He then reached out for me with his free hand, letting it rest on my face.

"Angel..." He muttered.

Then, with a swift wave of her wand, Lily put him into a deep sleep, and he lay silent and still.

She resumed healing him, all of us praying he would live.

* * *

Hours later, when he had been healed more times than necessary, Lily took a step back.

James handed her a wet cloth, and she exhaustedly wiped her hands on it, hissing. "You owe me for this." She chucked the cloth back at him, smearing blood on his shirt.

"We owe you big time Lils." I said quietly.

Sirius and Peter, who had been sitting blankly on the nearest bed for the last half an hour, stood up and gave her a rough hug.

"Get off me!" She said in an exasperated tone.

Obediently they let go. Peter went back to sitting on the bed, and Sirius crept forward and sat next to Remus.

"You all may be gits, but you do care about each other." Lily remarked.

"We sure do." James said numbly, sitting next to Sirius.

"Faith - a word?" Lily asked, giving me nervous look.

I nodded and followed her into the bathroom where I hastily started to wash my hands.

"I wanted to talk to you about James." She said nervously.

A smile crept across my face. "Well, well, well..."

"Has he lost interest in me?" she said, pacing. "He hasn't asked me out in 2 full days."

"No. He's not lost interest. But have you gained it?" I asked smiling.

"I might have. Seeing him in there, he's not such a bad guy is he?" she answered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How long have I been telling you that?" I said with a sigh.

"Too long."

"So... if he asked you out what would you say?"

Lily began blushing madly.

"Right." I nodded. "Would you like me to have a word with the man?"

"A subtle one. Don't say I talked to you or anything."

"I can do subtle."

"Thanks. How are things with you and Black?" she asked just trying to change the subject.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

She blinked in surprise. "You dunno? I thought you loved him to bits."

"Well, I do. But sometimes I'm not sure if he feels the same way. And he keeps pressuring me to sleep with him and... and I'm just not sure anymore."

"Well...What about Remus?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "What about him?"

"Have you ever considered how Remus might feel about you?"

"Me and Moony. We're best mates."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." What was she implying?

"You seemed pretty worried about him."

"So did James and Sirius and Peter, but that doesn't mean they want to shag him."

"And earlier. Boy talk. Remus isn't one to do that normally, is he? Maybe he wanted to talk about you."

"Or maybe he wanted to know about James opinions on something else to do with boy stuff." This was getting annoying.

"Maybe." She shrugged. I could tell she wasn't convinced. "I won't tell anyone about what happened here, or what we talked about or anything. I'm gonna leave you with your boys before they drive me insane. See you 'round Faith."

"Bye Lils. And thanks." I nodded.

I stood where I was for a minute, perching on the bathroom counter, listening to the conversation going on outside.

I heard Lily bid the boys goodnight, and the door shut.

I sighed and left to join my boys.

Crouching by Rem's over side, I held his hand.

Sirius got up to cross over the bed to my side, where he crouched down next to you, holding me gently, as if I might have broken in two.

-x-

Night fell outside, and Peter got up and went to bed.

"Will he ever wake up?" I asked, with a hint of sleep in my voice.

"You should get to bed. We'll fetch you if he wakes up." James suggested.

"No." I shook my head furiously. "No. Absolutely not."

James shrugged. "Well, I am going to bed. Wake me up if anything does happen."

James drew the hangings around his bed next to Remus's, and soon his breathing slowed.

Night wore on, and Sirius fell asleep in my lap.

I sighed, and levitated him into the bed between James's and Peter's.

He settled immediately, and I returned to Remus's side where I clasped his hand and leaned on his mattress.

* * *

**So there it is! Review please!  
-Snicker**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Things have been really busy.  
So this one's for Suriya. Thanks for bugging me so much about getting this up here. :P  
-Snicker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. **

* * *

Remus P.O.V.

I woke with a jolt, as my chest seared with pain.

I gasped then sank back down, as the pain subsided to a dull ache. It was nothing worse than my transformations.

But then again, what could be worse than that?

It was night time. Around midnight. I guessed by the position of the moon in the sky outside the window.

I reached up to rub my eyes to rid them off tiredness, but with horror I realised I couldn't move my arm.

I looked down at in shock, and jumped up about a mile as I saw Faith sitting there, gripping my hand tightly, her head resting lightly on my leg as she slept. Her face was illuminated and glowing in the moonlight.

I smiled softly to myself and yawned , I caught sight of the three new, gruesome scars on my chest. I ran a tentative finger over them, as they flared with pain, causing me to bite down on my tongue hard to stop myself from yelling.

"Sectumsempra." I muttered, recalling the spell Snape had used. "Dark magic, Snivelly?"

Peter gave a great grunting snore across the room as Faith jerked awake.

"Moony!" She gasped, as I grinned.

"JAMES! SIR-...!" She started to yell jubiantly.

"No." I said hastily, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Don't wake them. Let them sleep."

She nodded slowly, and I took my hand away from her mouth.

Faith threw her arms around me. "I was so worried about you! James came to the library...and we ran up here...and you were bleeding...lots of blood...and Lily did a spell...!" She stuttered.

"Shhh..." I said, as I put my finger to her lips. "You really think Snivelly could keep me down?"

"Of course not." She mumbled. I gave her a satsified smile.

"I was worried though. There was so much blood..." She said, with a hint of horror in her voice.

"Aren't you used to blood by now? You come with us to the shrieking shack every full moon. What about the time I gave Peter that scar on his back?"

"That's different. Wings doesn't flinch at the sight of a friends blood. Faith does." She replied sheepishly.

"Well, it's good thing that Faith doesn't have to see a friend's blood very often." I remarked, slipping my shirt back on and wincing as it touched the scars.

"Does it hurt?" She frowned with concern.

"No." I lied, but not before a gasp escaped as the button bashed against a scar.

"Don't be an idiot Remus." She said irritably, undoing the button and pushing my shirt firmly off again. "If it hurts, why bother?"

I bit back a retort, pointing out that I was in the company of a member of the opposite sex. That would have had bad consequences...

My hand stretched out on a whim of it's own, and took her's gently.

Her face softened. She then laughed nervously. "Rem...?"

I didn't answer.

"Guess what Lily said to me today." She said quickly.

"What?" I asked in reply, as if nothing strange was going on.

"She wants James to ask her out again!" She said, excitedly. "She'll say yes! James will be so happy!"

"He will, won't he?" I said. Then, before I could stop my idiotic self, I asked, "Are you happy?"

There was a long, awkward pause. "What?"

"Are you happy? With Sirius?" I said, mentally kicking myself again.

There was another long, awkward, pause. "Most of the time..." She admitted in surprise.

"Only most?" I said, trying not to show my heart was leaping with hope.

"Well, you know Sirius. He's not very attentive. Sometimes I wonder if he feels the same way about me, as I do about him."

"And how do you feel about him?"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "He's my boyfriend, Rem," as if that answered the question.

"Yeah, sorry. Carry on."

"Well, he's really been putting a lot of pressure on me lately. Keeps dropping hints that he wants to have sex with me."

"Well, if you're not ready, he shouldn't be pressuring you." I said,trying to sound calm, even though I could feel my blood boil at the nerve of Sirius.

She simply shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about leaving Sirius?" I asked seriously, after a moments hesitation.

She frowned at me a minute, and then stood up. "I really ought to wake the others up. I promised I would when you came 'round."

"No..." I started to say, slightly annoyed that she had dodged my question.

"PADFOOT! PRONGS! WORMTAIL!" She shouted. Sirius and James both groggily sat up. Peter gave a grunt and rolled over.

"Okay... just Padfoot and Prongs!" She laughed.

"Moony...!" James whooped, jumping up on my bed.

"Hey Prongs." I said glumly, though making it unnoticeable.

"MOONY!" Sirius bellowed, giving me a rough hug.

I yelled in pain. I thought I saw Faith's face flash with worry.

"Sorry Rem." Sirius said with a grin.

I nodded curtly, still feeling resentful towards him for pressuring Faith.

"I'm going to bed." Faith declared.

She stopped at Peter's bed. "NIGHT PETER!" She shouted at his bed.

She hugged James. "I would hug you Rem but I'll probably ending up hurting you." She shook my hand with a mock grim expression on her face. "Mr. Lupin."

"Miss Malfoy." I smiled.

Then she reached up to kiss Sirius on the cheek, but he turned his head and caught the kiss on his lips. "You could always stay here for the night you know." He suggested cheekily, running a hand down her chest.

I clenched my fists.

She slapped his hands away, and glared at him. "Stop it." She snapped.

"Oh babe, don't be like that." Sirius whined.

"I'll be however I like thanks." She sayed briskly. "Goodnight all," she said as she left.

James whistled loudly.

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius sayid grumpily. "Glad you're okay Remus, but I'm going back to bed."

James looked at me, and sat down on the end of my bed as Sirius threw himself on his bed.

"What on earth was all that about? Faith never get's THAT angry with Padfoot." James slowly said in confusion.

"Well now." I said. "I have no idea," hoping I sounded innocent enough.

James gave me a suspicious look, then shook his head slowly. "I'm going to bed. Hope you feel better Rem."

"Night," I mumbled. I then realized how tired I was as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Good morning." I said brightly, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Faith who was frowning very hard at the Slyhterin table, doesn't take notice.

Peter nodded, then returned to his food.

Sirius was slumped glumly on the table, and didn't acknowledge me.

'Wow', I thought to myself. 'Don't I have the best friends.'

"You know, it's precisely that cheerful attitude in the morning that makes me want to punch you and keep punching you until you don't get up again." James grunted, sparing me a brief glance, and then returned his gaze to Evans.

"You should ask her out." I remarked.

"I have. A million times. You know that. She'll never say yes. I've given up." He said miserably.

This caught Faith's attention. "You should ask her you know." Faith said thoughtfully. "I have a feeling you might get lucky one of these days."

"Are you sure...? Has she said anything?" James asked excitedly.

"No. Just call it womans intuition." She smirked.

"Okay..." James said, downing his orange juice in one gulp, slamming the glass down on the table. "Wish me luck."

"G' Luck." Everyone chanted.

He stood up, and strode bravely over to where Lily and her friends were sitting.

Lily smiled when she sees him. He blurted something out, and Lily blushed crimson. She then stood up, and planted a light kiss on his cheek. James's face froze in shock for a moment. He then said something. She smiled again, and sat back down, catching Faith's eye and grinning in the process.

James started to walk away. He then preceded to fall over, causing most people in the hall laugh.

He jumpws back to his feet, a giant beam plastered on his face as he came running. He yelled, "SHE SAID YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Faith started to laugh, and even Sirius looked up, looking faintly amused.

"Faith, Remus, I could kiss you both!" James yelled. "In fact..." he leaned forward, and kissed both me and Faith on the forehead. He then preceded to run out of the hall, screaming "SHE SAID YES!"

I wiped at the spot where he kissed me, mildly amused and disgusted at the same time. And annoyed he got all the luck...


End file.
